Au commencement est la magie
by Stellina Kay
Summary: Mélina est intégrée en 6ème année à Poudlard après avoir obtenu d'excellente note aux BUSEs, le problème est qu'elle est d'apparence très jeune
1. Acte I Prologue

**ACTE I, SCENE 0**

**- Prologue - **

C'était le dernier jour de la buse (brevet universel de sorcellerie élémentaire) pour les cinquième années, personne n'avait remarqué la nouvelle tête

« Ce n'est pas plus mal » songea cette dernière, rassurée par sa discrétion

Tous concentrés sur leurs copies comme si leur vie en dépendait ! Sans doute était-ce le cas ? Bien que ce monde lui soit étranger, la jeune fille était ravie de ses probables performances. Cela ne pouvait que galvaniser sa propre volonté à faire de son mieux, elle se fichait un peu du résultat en soit tant qu'il était positif. La jeune adolescente bien que très mature semblait manquer par moment de confiance en elle ou plutôt en certaine de ses capacités

C'était une belle journée d'été, tout le monde se pressait pour sortir, elle en fit de même et s'installa à l'ombre d'un arbre majestueux, attendant patiemment que son protecteur vienne la chercher.

Discrétion était son objectif principal, elle essayait déjà de l'être dans son collège de « Moldu », se comportant aussi normalement que possible compte tenu de sa situation.  
Elle appartenait au « Griffondor », l'une des quatre maisons, Cette dernière était réputée par le courage de ses élèves. Etrangement, la jeune fille s'attendait presque à atterrir chez les Serpentars à cause de certains faits de son passé, mais non, le choixpeau avait été clair. Mélina K. Therryana appartiendrait à Griffondor ou elle sera incorporée en septembre prochain en 6ème année.

Alors qu'elle était adossée à un arbre elle assista à une scène étonnante... un garçon à lunette s'était approché d'un autre gars aux cheveux aile de corbeau. « Lunette » commença à le pendre par les pieds à l'aide d'un sortilège. Ensuite une jeune fille qui lui demanda d'arrêter tout de suite, ce que « Lunette » fit de mauvaise grâce, et « tête de corbeau » ingrat insulta la jeune femme aux cheveux longs et bonds.  
Une fois cette dernière partie, vexée, « Lunette » s'attaqua à nouveau à « tête de corbeau », ce dernier se retrouva donc à nouveau la tête à l'envers.   
Bien que ne connaissant pas toute l'histoire Mélina trouvait « Lunette » prétentieux de s'attaquer aux autres de la sorte. Aussi cette fois-ci ce fut elle qui intervint.   
Sachant que cette dernière était plutôt menue et petite poru son age, et qu'elle n'avait pas une taille supérieure à une enfant de 10 ans et les autres 17 ans, à première vue, elle ne faisait pas le poids mais…

- Annulus ! fit-elle tout en pointant sa baguette sur le gars suspendu dans les airs.

Immédiatement, « Tête de corbeau » tomba sur le sol. « Lunette » et son ami « yeux noirs » se tournèrent immédiatement vers elle qui les regardait avec un petit air de défis.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Mélina ignora la question et se détourna, son regard était assez méprisant mais elle se fichait de leur attitude puérile. Visiblement vexé « Lunette » lui envoya un sortilège qu'elle déjoua facilement en disant :

- Protego !

- Pourquoi as tu fais ça ? demanda t'il à nouveau.

- Je ne vous connais pas, mais je trouve assez primaire de s'acharner sur quelqu'un qui à première vu ne vous a strictement rien fait. Je trouve que vous êtes très puéril.

Puis son regard qui était un peu distant et tranchant devint plus léger quand elle aperçut quelqu'un. Elle voulut le rejoindre et se dirigeait vers sa direction, mais visiblement « Lunette » n'en avait pas fini avec elle et lui envoya un nouveau sortilège mais Mélina fut plus rapide et réussit à se protéger tout en renvoyant un sortilège un peu agacé par ce garçon :

- Protégo ! Tarentallegra (Les pieds jouaient des claquettes)

Il tomba au sol et Mélina alla en direction du château. « Yeux noirs » et un autre garçon s'approchèrent de « Lunette », « Yeux noirs » regardait la jeune fille partir, tandis que l'autre était accroupi près de « Lunette » et semblait l'observait un sourire un peu moqueur l'air de dire « à force de faire des ennuis on récolte des problèmes ».

Mélina réfléchit et trouva que ce qu'elle avait fait, était un peu méchant même s'il le méritait. Une voix l'appela, et s'approcha d'elle, il lui dit :

- Mélina ? venez... nous y allons dit un vieux monsieur barbu.  
- Une minute s'il vous plait.

Mélina se retourna en direction des trois garçons et « Lunette » qui avait toujours les jambes jouant les claquettes et elle dit en tendant la baguette en sa direction, « Yeux noirs » lança un sort en sa direction mais Mélina riposta :

- Protégo.

et cette fois ci elle ajoute :

- Expelliarmus (sa baguette sauta de ses mains)

Mélina se retourna vers celui dont les pattes étaient folles et dit :

- Finite incantatem.

Ses jambes arrêtèrent alors de gesticuler. La jeune fille leur tourna le dos et rejoignit en courant la personne qui l'attendait et l'observait d'un regard bienveillant et protecteur. Elle le suivit jusqu'au château.

Mélina n'était pas consciente du trouble qu'elle avait donné aux garçons, ils l'observèrent étonnés car la formule "Finite Incantatem" était une formule difficile à utiliser réservée la plus part du temps aux professeurs. Mais ce détail, elle l'ignorait.


	2. Acte I, Scène 1

**Acte I, Scène 1 - La rencontre**

Les sensations qui l'imprégnaient le 6 septembre étaient étranges et fortes à la fois alors que son « grand-père » l'amenait jusqu'à une salle de classe. Elle était en retard pour son premier jour elle avait eu besoin d'un débriefing avec le professeur MacGonagall qui était la responsable de la maison Griffondor.  
Ils avaient également installé un autre lit dans le dortoir des filles de sixième année. Souffrante et prise au dépourvue, la jeune fille avait commencé l'année par une semaine à l'infirmerie.  
Quand le directeur et demanda au professeur Flitwick (professeur des sortilèges et enchantement) à parler à la classe, le silence se fit immédiatement.  
Reconnaissant dans la classe les deux garçons de juin dernier qui avaient été énervé par son intervention impromptue pour défendre un souffre douleur, Mélina restait méfiante. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise et doutait d'être à sa place dans cette classe, elle sursauta au moment ou le vieil homme prit la parole :

- Je vous présente Mélina Therryana, elle sera dans votre classe. Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, elle fait preuve d'un esprit vif et d'un sens de l'équité sans pareil, d'une amabilité et d'une gentillesse certaine, elle fait partie de la maison Griffondor , Lily vous l'aiderez à l'installer.

- D'accord professeur.

- Je tiens également à préciser pour ceux qui doutent de son niveau qu'elle a brillamment validé l'ensemble des matières qu'elle a présenté. Enfin il me semble que certain d'entre vous aient eu à faire avec elle et qui seront d'accord pour dire qu'elle est efficace.

Des chuchotements se firent entendre dans la classe. Sur le signe de la jeune fille qui était sensée la guider, Mélina va s'asseoir à côté d'elle. L'espace d'un instant Mélina songea qu'elle aurait sans doute mieux fait de rester dans son collège « normal » et entrer simplement en 5ème.

- Merci bien, fit le professeur Flitwick. Je tiens à préciser qu'en matière de sortilèges et enchantements Miss Therryana a eu une note OPTIMAL.

Tout le monde observa cette jeune fille, étonnés tous autant qu'ils sont qu'elle ait eu une telle note, car il était rare surtout dans cette matière d'avoir une telle note…

Tous les professeurs pensaient sûrement l'aider en donnant à chaque fois sa note obtenue aux différents examens, cela ne faisait en fait qu'augmenter le malaise de Mélina. Les chuchotement et les regards lui donnaient inexorablement envie de disparaître dans un trou de souri.  
Ce jour là elle se passa de manger le midi comme le soir et passa ces instants là aux toilettes pour essayer une trouver un moyen de s'intégrer.  
Les professeurs avaient malheureusement créé l'effet inverse, elle en était certaine.  
Alors qu'il est huit heures du soir, elle se dirigea vers la salle commune des Griffondor comptant sur le fait qu'il n'y ait personne pour pouvoir aller tranquillement se coucher. Une fois devant la grosse dame lui demanda :

- Le mot de passe ?

« Je suis paralysée sur place ! j'ai pas le mot de passe quelle horreur ! je ne peux quand même pas aller dans la grande salle demander à Grand-père. » songea-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas le mot de passe murmura-t-elle.  
- Alors tu ne peux pas rentrer.  
- Bien, répondit-elle distraite

Elle se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant en direction de l'endroit ou grand-père pourrait lui donner le mot de passe. Elle s'installa devant une statue en forme d'aigle ou phœnix, elle s'assit et mit les coudes sur les genoux, agacée par son oubli. Au bout d'un moment elle varia sa position en posant ses bras croisés sur ses genoux et sa tête dessus.

A la sortie de la grande salle, trois garçons s'éloignèrent de la salle quand une voix les interpella :

- Messieurs Potter, Lupin et Black.

Ils se retournèrent, étonnés :

- Professeurs Dumbledore ?  
- Vous avez déjà rencontré Miss Therryana en juin dernier.  
- Oui professeur confirma James.  
- Qu'avez-vous pensez d'elle ?  
- Etonnante répondit simplement Lupin. Maîtriser « finite incantatem » c'est étonnant surtout à son âge.  
- Elle a utilisé cette formule là ? s'étonna Dumbledore.  
- Oui.  
- Impressionnant, impressionnant.

Il resta songeur quelques secondes avant de dire :

- J'espère James que tu n'as pas l'intention de lui faire passer un sal quart d'heure dit simplement Dumbledore. C'est déjà difficile pour elle d'être partie de chez elle dans l'ambiance ou elle est partie, sans ajouter une persécution supplémentaire.  
- Elle m'a traité de prétentieux.  
- Peut-être n'avait-elle pas tort suggéra Dumbledore.  
- Elle a ajouté que j'avais la grosse tête.  
- Qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda calmement Dumbledore.

James hésita puis dit :

- Qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas tord dit-il en souriant.  
- Bien, pourriez vous vérifier en retournant dans votre salle commune si vous ne la trouvez pas en chemin.  
- Elle doit être dans la salle commune je suppose dit Lupin.  
- Peu probable dit Dumbledore, j'ai oublié de lui donner le mot de passe.  
- Mais ça fait des heures qu'on n'a finit les cours dit Sirius.  
- Mélina est une jeune fille qui n'aime pas se faire remarquer, dans son collège de moldu elle a un niveau plutôt moyen et essaie en permanence de rester discrète.  
- C'est réussi, avec toutes ses notes déclara James. Surtout la manière dont les professeurs l'ont présenté.  
- Oui ils ont manqué de tacts. Elle n'a pas fini d'en entendre parler. Elle qui est si secrète. Mélina avait bien essayé de se donner un niveau moyen dans les BUSES mais ça a échoué, connaissant sa manie j'avais mis un révélateur de capacité.  
- Elle a fait ça s'exclamèrent James et Sirius.  
- Tout à fait, c'est une adolescente très originale dans son genre. Enfin maintenant que je l'ai aidé à révélé son véritable niveau, je sais qu'elle fera tout pour y rester.  
- Vous avez dit qu'elle était dans un collège de moldu ? Ou a t'elle apprit ce qu'elle a apprit alors ? s'intéressa Lupin.  
- Et bien en fait je l'ai rencontrée pour la première fois en avril dernier, elle a tout appris dans les livres, mais chez elle la magie est innée. C'est une amie à moi qui lui a appris ce qui lui serait nécessaire pour passer les BUSES enfin elle lui a juste donner des livres et payé le matériel. Elle a eu une sorte de dérogations. Bon je vais vous laisser, j'ai du travail à faire.

Ils se séparent là, Dumbledore se dirigea vers son bureau alors que les garçons dans le sens inverse. Au même moment, Mélina se redressa, ramassa son sac et le mit en bandoulière, la jeune fille gardait à porté de main la baguette comme lui avait conseillé sa Tante Eloïse.  
A peine avait-elle tourné à droite, qu'elle rencontra des garçons de Serpentard. Tante Eloïse lui avait conseillé de se méfier d'eux comme de la peste et qu'ils étaient du genre à embêter à tout bout de champ. Mélina les ignora mais ce fut sans compter sur l'un d'eux qui s'écria :

- Mais c'est le petit prodige de Poudlard. La morveuse qui a eu Optimal à toutes les matières qu'elle a passé.

Mélina l'ignora et continua son chemin. L'un d'entre eux lança alors :

- On va voir si elle est si douée que ça, Crachlimace !

Sans même prendre la peine de regarder derrière elle, sa baguette par dessus l'épaule elle riposta :

- Protego ! Rictusempra !  
Celui qui s'appelait Malfoy fut alors pris d'un fou rire qu'il n'arriva pas à contenir.  
Mélina continua comme si de rien n'était, son chemin. Elle fut soudainement harponnée au bout du couloir, surprise, elle se retrouva face à face avec Lunette. Il lui tenait le bras.

- Tu me fais mal.

Lunette la lâcha et il leva les bras, Mélina réprima l'envie in extremis de mettre ses bras pour se protéger. Ses yeux la trahirent cependant, ils reflétèrent la peur, par réflexe, elle recula d'un pas. Toujours sa baguette au bout de son bras. Elle les dépassa.

- Thérryana fit l'un des trois.

Elle les ignora et entra dans les toilettes des filles ou elle s'accroupit et se parla à elle-même :

- M'énerve toujours ces fichus réflexes ! grommela-t-elle agacée par sa propre réaction.

Ses mains étaient gelées, et elles tremblaient légèrement. Remettant sa baguette dans sa poche intérieure. Mélina remonta ses manches et je passa ses avants bras et ses mains sous l'eau fraîche.

Pendant ce temps là derrière la porte :

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Sirius d'un ton bougon.  
- On attend, dit Lupin. Elle n'a pas le mot de passe.  
- Oui, répondit James d'un air songeur. Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, on aurait dit qu'elle a été terrorisée à un moment donné.

Même si Sirius ne confirma pas, il l'avait vu, ce regard plein d'inquiétude.

Une fois son rafraîchissement terminé, elle prit sa serviette et se sécha consciencieusement les bras. Elle redescendit ses manches et ajusta son manteau sur ses épaules, et elle sortit des toilettes, persuadée qu'ils seraient partis, mais non ils étaient toujours là.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Je pensais que vous seriez parti.  
- On t'attendait déclara James.

Le regard de Mélina s'assombrit.   
« vont-ils se venger ? »

- Pourquoi ? t-elle méfiante.  
- On est ta garde rapprochée déclara alors James.

Les deux autres garçons sourirent amusé.

- Je n'ai besoin de personne.

Elle les dépassa et se dirigea vers la salle commune. La « grosse dame » demanda impérieusement :

- Le mot de passe s'il vous plait.  
- Hippocampe répond une voix derrière Mélina.

Tournant la tête et ils étaient là tous les trois. Celui qui portait une insigne de préfet déclara :

- C'est pour cela que nous te cherchions pour te donner le mot de passe.  
- Passes la première déclara Lunette.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Mélina se dirigea directement vers les dortoirs. Alors qu'elle avait le pied sur la première marche, Lunette lui dit :

- Attends Therryana.

Elle se retourna, son intervention donna l'occasion à tous ceux présent dans la salle commune pour se tourner vers elle. Il lui tendit la main et proposa :

- Viens, on va s'asseoir.

Refusant sa main, elle le suivit tout de même. Ils choisissent des fauteuils et l'invitèrent à s'asseoir dans l'un d'eux.

- Ne sois pas si inquiète dit doucement le garçon aux lunettes. On va rien te faire.

Mélina resta sceptique. Tout à coup son ventre gargouilla. Elle enleva ses chaussures et ramena ses jambes contre elle.

- Tu as faim ? demanda le préfet.

La jeune fille acquiesça et haussa les épaules, elle ajouta :

- Mais ce n'est pas grave.  
- Tu as pas mangé non plus à midi ?demanda Lunette.

Elle fit non de la tête.

- C'est pas grave je vous dis ! j'ai l'habitude de ne pas mangé de la journée.

Ce genre d'habitude remontait à bien loin et même si elle ne se souvenait pas de ce passé avec exactitude elle se souvenait encore de la faim qui lui tailladée le ventre. A cette époque une journée sans mangé n'avait rien de bien fantastique.

- On a pas eu le temps de se présenter dit le préfet. Mon nom est Rémus Lupin.  
- Moi c'est James Potter dit celui avec les lunettes.

Le troisième se leva et sortit de la salle commune.

- Lui c'est Sirius Black fait James. Et on ne va pas te laisser avec rien dans l'estomac.

Un silence s'abattit sur leur coin alors que tout le reste de la salle commune s'agitait, par moment des regards curieux vers elle. James finit par déclarer :

- En tout cas tu as été culottée…  
- Pardon ?  
- Hum pardon… tu as eu de l'audace d'utiliser « rictusempra » contre Malfoy. Tu risques d'avoir des problèmes.  
- Il m'avait envoyé un sort, fit-elle sur un ton de défi.  
- Lequel ?  
- « crachlimace »  
- Tu as bien fait alors. Mais Malefoy va sans doute s'en prendre à toi de manière récurrente.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Ici au moins je peux me défendre fit-elle songeuse.

Un chat tigré sauta sur le fauteuil et vint se poser sur ses genoux, instinctivement elle se mit à le caresser de manière distraite.

- Thérryana ?

Elle sursauta, et regarda qui lui parlait et dit :

- Pardon ?  
- Tu n'écoutais pas ? demande James  
- Désolée, j'étais ailleurs. Tu disais ?  
- Tu nous as impressionnés.  
- Ah bon ? demanda-t-elle surprise, en quoi ?.  
- Oui, déjà personne ne nous avait battu Sirius et moi aux examens jusqu'à présent.  
- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.  
- Pas fait exprès ?

Mélina haussa juste les épaules, elle n'allait tout de même pas avoué qu'elle avait voulu rabaissé son niveau pour justement éviter d'être l'attention de tout un chacun.  
Elle avait acquise cette technique quand elle s'était aperçut que son frère aîné avait du mal à rester au niveau que leurs parents leur imposait. Il était largement réprimandé à chaque fois, tandis qu'elle, elle restait la privilégié à cause de certaines marques du passé. Au début elle avait vraiment du mal en cours, de ce fait chaque fois qu'elle avait un peu au-dessus de la moyenne, on la félicitait. Par la suite grâce à son frère, elle avait acquis un autre niveau, Mélina s'était perfectionnée, mais elle avait toujours feins d'avoir des difficultés. La seule conséquence négative à tout cela, restait les dictées incessantes quand elle était en week-end chez lui.  
Une question interrompit le cours de ses pensées :

- Ça fait combien de temps que tu fais de la magie ?  
- Euh, utiliser une baguette ?  
- Oui.  
- J'ai commencé en avril dernier, tante Elise m'a acheté la baguette.  
- Et en si peu de temps tu as appris tous ses sorts ? demanda étonné Lupin.  
- Pour ce qui est de les connaître… je montais souvent dans le grenier chez ma grand-mère maternelle, ou chez moi. Il y avait plein de livre très amusant. Je me suis amusée à apprendre par cœur ce qu'il y avait dedans sans pour autant un seul instant penser que ce qu'il y avait dedans était vrai et que ça marchait.  
- Et tu les lis depuis que tu as quel age ?  
- Je crois que j'avais six ans quand j'ai pu pénétrer pour la première fois dans les différents greniers. Avant ils étaient j'ignore comment mais toujours fermés, sortilège certainement avec recul. Enfin c'est ce que mon frère m'a dit. Lui aussi m'a lu certain de ces livres.

Sirius pénétra alors dans la salle commune et ramena deux plateaux, le premier il le posa sur la table près des autres groupes il était beaucoup plus grand que le deuxième qu'il posa sur la table devant nous. Il déclara :

- Sers-toi la première.

Sa voix est à la fois bougonnes et brusque. Elle se mit à sourire en comprenant qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à mon grand-frère Aurélien. Personne n'avait vu ce sourire fugace qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu. D'une main hésitante je saisis un petit sandwich et je dis :

- Merci beaucoup.  
- Tu as vu Sirius ?  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Cactus t'a abandonné au profit de la miss.

Sirius posa alors un regard étrange sur ses genoux, elle finit par lui dire embêtée :

- Je te le rends, il est venu sur moi.  
- Non garde le dit-il bougon, Cactus semble bien sur tes genoux.  
- Cactus ? c'est son nom ?  
- Oui.  
- Pourquoi ce nom là ? il est étrange ?  
- Car quand il commence à t'escalader en plantant les griffes à même la peau.  
- D'accord fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Au son de son nom le chat se mit debout et s'étira faisant ses griffes sur ses genoux.

- Hé ! Cactus !

Le voilà qu'il est en train de masser mes jambes comme si elle était un coussin dont il fallait faire venir à la forme qu'il veut.

- Cactus ! si tu pouvais arrêter ça ! je suis pas un coussin et c'est pas parce que tu fais ça que je vais changer de forme.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, en le posant de force sur ses genoux pour qu'il arrête de faire ses mouvements, elle le caressa avec un peu plus d'insistance jusqu'à ce qu'on entende un ronronnement si fort que plusieurs regard se posèrent sur Cactus et moi.

- Impressionnant dit James. C'est la première fois que Cactus fait des infidélités à Sirius.  
- Tu es sur que ça te dérange pas…  
- Non trancha t'il.

Le chat descendit alors de ses genoux et Mélina se contenta de récupérer un autre sandwich pour ne plus avoir à parler avant un moment.  
L'adolescente chercha à fixer mon regard quelque part, les yeux se perdirent dans le vague reflet du feu. La lassitude et la fatigue s'emparaient peu à peu d'elle.

- Thérryana.

Elle tourna la tête vers James Potter.

- oui ?  
- Comment as tu fais pour maîtriser « finite incantatem » ? ça faisait combien de fois que tu l'utilisais ?  
- C'était la première fois que je l'utilisais. J'avais lu quelque part qu'il annule tout sortilège j'ai cru intéressant de l'utiliser à ce moment là voilà tout.  
- Tu ne le sais peut-être pas dit Lupin, mais cette formule est utilisée généralement uniquement par les professeurs car elle est d'un niveau bien supérieur aux élèves de Poudlard.  
- Ah bon ? je l'ignorais.  
- Bon je vais faire ma ronde déclare tout à coup Lupin.

Tout à coup Mélina se leva, et se mit à quatre pattes pour attraper ce qu'elle avait vu se cacher furtivement. Mais la chose était trop rapide et en se relevant Mélina se cogna la tête…

- Outch

Mélina se rassit déçue sur le fauteuil. Tout à coup Sirius dit :

- Accio Cactus.

Mélina assista au vol du chat dans les airs, et se diriger mécontent jusqu'à son maître. Une fois dans ses bras, il le caressa. Mélina le regarda étonné. Tout à coup il lui tendit à cette dernière :

- tiens c'est ce que tu cherchais à attraper non ?  
- oui en effet. J'adore les chats.  
- Tu n'en as pas ? demande Sirius.  
- Non j'en ai plus. Mon chat est mort en décembre l'an dernier.  
- Tu n'en as pas voulu un nouveau ? demande James.  
- Si bien entendu, mais ma mère a estimé que non.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- …ça n'a pas d'importance.

Le chat rechigna d'abord, puis sous les caresses se laissa aller à ronronner. Mélina un sandwich et fit la tête quand elle tomba sur un sandwich.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
- Du concombre dans avec du pâté… j'avais oublié qu'en Angleterre on faisait de tels mélanges.  
- Tu n'aimes pas ça ?  
- Si mais ça fait bizarre c'est tout. Enfin c'est pas pire que les petits pois anglais.  
- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont nos petits pois demanda Sirius d'une voix bougon.  
- Ils sont fluorescents !  
- Tu as quelque chose contre les Anglais ? demanda Sirius un peu plus rauque.  
- Bien sure que non puisque je suis anglaise enfin même si je me considère plus comme française qu'anglaise.  
- Tu ne nous as pas dit ton prénom dit doucement James.  
- Je m'appelle Mélina K. Thérryana  
- Tu as dis tout à l'heure que ton frère te lisait les livres de sorcelleries ?  
- Exact.  
- Il est sorcier ? Il est à Poudlard ?  
- Euh non…  
- Un cracmol ? demande Sirius.  
- Euh non, je ne pense pas.  
- Si vous êtes issu d'une famille de sorcier, il est soit sorcier soit cracmol déclara James.  
- En fait mon père est comment vous dîtes… un sans pouvoir… moldu je crois selon vos termes.

La jeune fille chargée de me guider, s'approcha et lui dit tout en ignorant les autres :

- Thérryana… commença t'elle  
- Juste Mélina s'il te plait.  
- Bien, je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion mais je me présente, je m'appelle Lily Evans. Appelle moi Lily ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire doux et discret. Si tu veux, je te montre le dortoir.

Etant fatiguée Mélina approuva. Le chat descendit de ses genoux forcé par les événements. Elle regarda les deux garçons et avant qu'elle prononce quoi que ce soit Sirius grommela :

- bonne nuit…  
- Oui dors bien, dit James gentiment. Au fait il va de soit que tu peux nous tutoyer et nous appeler par nos prénoms on fera de même si ça te dérange pas.

Mélina fait un signe affirmatif et murmura une nouvelle fois :

- Bonne nuit.

Lily la guida jusqu'au dortoir. Lily déclara :

- Ils ont tout pousser pour mettre ton lit. Regarde, il est là et celui qui est à côté c'est le mien. Tes affaires sont toujours dans ta valise tu veux que je t'aide ?

N'attendant pas la réponse elle ouvrit grand la valise en grand. Elle sortit pile par pile les vêtements soigneusement repassées. Elle regarda au fur et à mesure les vêtements et finit par décréter :

- Tu en as de drôle de vêtements.  
- Une amie à moi aime faire des habits et costumes de toute sorte… Elle dit qu'avec sa cousine je suis son modèle préféré !  
- Tu me montreras comment ils te vont ?  
- Euh… Si tu veux mais c'est spécial…

Quelques minutes plus tard, en pyjama, et couchée, Mélina attendait que la fatigue l'emporte au pays des songes. Ce soir là, elle s'endormit bien plus tard que les autres et se leva plus tôt que tout le monde également.

Mélina se changea et descendit dans la grande salle, ou quelques personnes s'étaient déjà aventurées l'air endormis. Elle mangea rapidement, n'oubliant pas de boire du thé à l'aubépine. En même temps, elle lit une lettre de quelqu'un qu'elle aime énormément lorsque s'assit devant elle, James Potter, à côté de ce dernier se glisse Rémus Lupin et enfin Sirius Black s'installa à côté de moi. Ils regardent fixement le papier qu'elle lisait. Lupin demanda :

- C'est de l'encre invisible ?  
- Hein ? quoi ça ? non c'est juste du braille.  
- Tu arrives à lire ça ? demanda James.  
- Bien sure. J'ai appris quand j'étais petite.

Sur ce elle rentra la feuille en question. Elle se resservit un chocolat chaud.


	3. Acte I, Scène 2

**Acte 1, scène 2  
« La nouvelle Lune » **

Ce qu'avait prédit James se déroula sans que Mélina n'y puisse rien. De quoi s'agissait-il ? En fait, Lucius Malfoy l'avait pris pour cible. Il n'avait visiblement pas apprécié le « rictusempra » que Mélina lui avait lancé…  
Pour le moment, c'était une simple joute… par moment, agacés, James et Sirius s'en mêlaient. Ils étaient gentils finalement. Elle arriva même à leur accorder un peu de confiance, cependant, elle ne tenait pas vraiment à les mettre au secret, sauf si la nécessité l'exigeait.  
Elle pourrait les sonder, seulement ce serait égoïste. De plus, elle tenait à juger elle-même si elle pouvait leur faire confiance et tout leur dire ?  
Tout leur dire ? Non certainement pas, ils ne comprendraient pas… Personne n'avait jamais réussi à percer le mystère de ses pensées… ou de ses actions et réactions !

Tous le mois de septembre et d'octobre s'étaient bien passé, mais à la troisième nouvelle lune, la première correspondant à son absence au début de l'année scolaire, la deuxième s'était soldé pour elle, par une semaine ou elle eut du mal tenir debout avec des rythmes assez lent, même ses notes avaient un peu perdu de leur vitalité à cause de sa concentration pour ne pas tomber malade.  
Elle se sentait habituellement fatiguée à cette période du mois. Pour ce mois-ci, elle doutait d'avoir la force de supporter la fatigue !  
La jeune adolescente sortit de ses pensées au moment ou :

- Mélina !

Elle sursauta et répondit un brin agacée :

- Quoi ?  
- Tu as pris des notes ?  
- Des notes de quoi ? répondit-elle encore complètement ailleurs.  
- Du cours de Flitwick.

Elle regarda son parchemin et constata qu'elle avait effectivement écrit le cours, elle resta perplexe, elle avait dû le faire par réflexe ! Sans doute sa fatigue l'obligeait-t-elle à recourir à des automatismes.

- Oui pourquoi ?  
- Tu semblais absente tout à l'heure en cours.  
- Je réfléchissais…  
- Tu comptes rester longtemps là ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Je te signale que le cours est finit.  
- Ah, je devais vraiment être en mode automatique alors.

Gênée, elle rassembla rapidement ses affaires et les mit dans son sac. Mélina suivit Sirius et James dans le dédalle du couloir jusqu'à la salle commune. Se sentant épuisée, elle s'éclipsa dans le dortoir.  
Vers 20 heures, James cherchait quelqu'un il finit par demander en attirant l'attention de tout le monde de la salle commune :

- Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Mélina depuis 17 heures ?

Tous le monde fit non de la tête. James s'approcha de Lily Evans et lui demanda :

- Excuse-moi Lily, est ce que tu as vu Mélina ce soir ?

Elle ignora la question et retourna à son livre. James lui referma son livre en appuyant une main ferme et déterminée dessus.

- James Potter, enlèves immédiatement tes pattes de mon livre, s'énerva t'elle.  
- Pas avant que tu m'aies répondu.  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut te concerner répliqua t'elle amer.  
- Et bien tu vois, je suis très attiré par les gens doués comme toi, d'ailleurs tu sais que tes yeux verts sont magnifiques, d'ailleurs pas uniquement tes yeux.  
- Ou est passé ton arrogance ? ton vif d'or ou est-il ? ou as-tu mis ta prétention ? demanda t'elle un peu troublée mais toujours forte de répondant.  
- Mélina m'a traité de puéril en juin dernier, j'ai décidé de changer voilà tout. Le vif d'or est à sa place dans la mallette du quiditch. Ou est Mélina ?  
- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ou elle est ?  
- Car figure-toi qu'aujourd'hui elle était plutôt absente en cours. Hein Sirius comment tu as trouvé Mélina aujourd'hui ?  
- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? demanda l'intéressé  
- Réponds s'il te plait.  
- Je pense qu'elle est fiévreuse répond t'il, ses yeux brillaient et elle était préoccupée.

Lily et James le regardèrent étonné, James s'attendait juste à ce qu'il aborde dans le même sens pas à ce qu'il réponde si précisément. Lily finit par lâcher :

- Je crois qu'elle est montée dans le dortoir tout à l'heure, elle a dut s'allonger.  
- C'est l'heure de manger dit James, peut-être pourrais-tu aller la chercher.  
- Bon c'est d'accord je vais voir. De toute manière, tu vas pas me laisser tranquille avant que je le fasse.

En fait, ce qu'ils avaient dit au sujet de Mélina l'inquiètait un peu. Comment se faisait-il que le taciturne Sirius et l'arrogant James, aient pu analyser Mélina comme ça ? En y réfléchissant, c'était vrai que James était un peu moins puéril, et qu'il commençait un peu à la séduire, mais ça il était hors de question qu'elle lui avoue, mais un léger sourire apparut sur son visage.  
Elle pénétra dans le dortoir et se dirigea vers le lit de Mélina, elle la trouva immobile, la respiration un peu forte, sans aucun doute : elle dormait. Cependant, le fait que ses poings soient crispés l'inquiéta et Lily lui toucha le front. Il était brûlant. Elle la retourna et constata que ses habits étaient trempés de sueurs. Elle allait pour commencer à la déshabiller quand ma voix se matérialisa et dit :

- Non, laisse je vais le faire.

Lily se détourna le temps que Mélina se débarrasse de ses habits méthodiquement puis enfile son pyjama. Même à l'agonie, elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un la voit, corps à la morphologie d'adolescente bien développé. Même épuisée, elle se souvenait des moqueries de ses camarades de classe de primaire quand ils avaient vu que son corps était si développé. Après réflexion, même au bord de l'agonie elle se demanda si ce n'était pas plutôt de la jalousie ? quoi qu'il en était, les mots l'avaient blessé et depuis son entrée au collège normal, elle avait pris l'habitude de comprimer sa poitrine pour qu'elle soit plus discrète et surtout qu'elle soit plus en phase avec ce corps, son corps qui semblait refuser de grandir ? Enfin non, il grandissait mais de manière très ralentie. Voilà comment se retrouver à 12 ans avec un corps donnant l'impression d'en avoir 8 ou 9 tout au plus ! Elle se sentait profondément frustré quand on la traite de gamine…   
Lily la sortit de son introspection en lui demandant :

- est ce que tu as terminé ?

Mélina sursauta, elle avait oublié la présence de Lily dans près du lit, le dos tourné. Elle lui dit :

- Oui tout à fait.

- Tu m'as fait peur ! tu as une de ses fièvres !  
- C'est rien dit Mélina, laisse-moi ça ira mieux demain.  
- Hors de questions. En plus tu as des chevaliers servants qui s'inquiètent pour toi.  
- Mais…  
- Je vais te descendre à l'infirmerie.  
- NON dit-elle avec énergie, je veux pas y aller.  
- Bon comme tu veux mais si demain ta fièvre n'a pas baissé, je t'y emmène.

Lily la glissa dans les couvertures et lui fit un bisou le front. Cette petite fille lui plaisait décidément beaucoup. Elle avait envie de la protéger.

Elle redescendit et devant l'absence de Mélina à ses côtés, James lui demanda :

- Ou est-elle ? elle n'était pas en haut ? demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils  
- Si, si, elle est un peu fiévreuse… elle ne veut pas manger.  
- Tu ne la descends pas à l'infirmerie ? demanda Sirius.  
- Elle veut pas y aller. Après manger j'irais voir et si ça s'est pas arranger je la descendrais là-bas.

Ils sortirent de la salle commune et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle.

Dans le dortoir, Mélina ne trouvait pas le sommeil, jamais elle n'avait eut autant de mal à dormir, bien sûr elle savait pourquoi elle n'y arrivait pas. C'était presque trop simple, en fait elle ne voulait pas car si non son esprit allait explorer les pensées des autres élèves et pour sûr que certaines pensées pouvaient être tout sauf correct.  
En revanche, sa fatigue était due au fait qu'à cause de ses problèmes de santés, une partie de son pouvoir était utilisé pour compenser les défaillances de son organisme, cependant cette partie était très sensible à la lune, ce qui expliquait que lorsqu'elle est inexistante Mélina se sentait faible amplifié par le fait que la barrière autour de Poudlard empêchait la présence de la lune même légère quand celle-ci n'était plus. C'était sur ces dernières pensées et le fait que finalement elle avait de la chance d'avoir autant de pouvoirs qui puisse compenser les défaillances de sa santé que Mélina sombra dans un sommeil fiévreux.

Quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent, Mélina ne reconnaissait plus son environnement, elle hasarda un coup d'œil à gauche et à droite, une vague de panique la submergea et elle se releva en sursaut ! Elle blêmit quand elle comprit qu'elle était à l'infirmerie.

- Mélina ?

Cette dernière chercha la source de cette voix ou transparassait un brin d'inquiétude, elle constata alors que sur sa gauche, se trouvait un garçon au regard ténébreux assis sur une chaise. Elle le connaissait mais était étonnée de le trouver là elle lui dit :

- Sirius ! mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?  
- Je suis venu te rendre une petite visite !  
- Qu'est ce que je fais à l'infirmerie ? et depuis quand j'y suis.  
- Le lendemain matin, Lily est descendu dans la salle avec toi dans ses bras, elle nous a demandé de l'aider à te descendre à l'infirmerie. C'est moi qui t'ai porté. L'infirmière quand elle a vu ta fièvre, elle est devenue furieuse ! tu vas voir un vrai dragon.

A ces paroles Mélina rigola un peu.

- Tu vas passer un sal quart d'heure…  
- Je n'en doute pas j'ai l'habitude. Mais elle n'a encore rien vu dit Mélina songeuse…, je suis le cauchemar des médecins et infirmières !  
- Ah bon ? si non tu es restée ici trois jours.  
- Pff, c'est beaucoup ça !  
- Oui il semble, tu réagisses pas au traitement de l'infirmière  
- Je suis une récalcitrante répondit nonchalamment Mélina.

Justement l'infirmière arrivait vers Mélina et Sirius. Sirius n'avait rien dit mais il trouvait Mélina un brin plus naturel en ce moment.

- Alors jeune fille ! comment vous sentez-vous ?  
- Bien, je suis en pleine forme.

Mélina ne voulait pas traumatiser dans l'immédiat l'infirmière en lui demandant de quitter l'infirmerie, pourtant elle en mourrait d'envie. Cela dit étonnamment elle se sentait d'humeur euphorique et détendue. En fait, elle était tranquille parce qu'elle n'était pas toute seule dans ce lieu.

- La prochaine fois que vous vous sentez mal, venez directement cela t'évitera d'inquiéter tout le monde.  
- Je suis désolée dit Mélina sincèrement, mais il y a peut de chance que je réagisse d'une autre manière.  
- Pourquoi ?

Sirius écouta avec attention, il trouvait que Mélina était plus communicative aujourd'hui. En fait c'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité car jusqu'à preuve du contraire le moins loquace des deux c'était lui.

- Je déteste les hôpitaux, infirmerie et tout ce qui peut être de ce registre. A moins que l'on m'y amène de force il y a peu de chance voir aucune pour que j'y aille moi-même. Quand est-ce que je peux partir de l'infirmerie ?  
- Bah voyons ! il manquerait plus que je te laisse partir aujourd'hui ! tu vas rester ici un petit moment encore…  
- Combien de temps demanda Mélina avec appréhension.  
- Au moins 4 jours !  
- Tant que ça dit Mélina avec une grimace.  
- C'est le minimum pour découvrir pourquoi tu as si mal réagit au traitement que je t'ai appliqué.

Mélina n'avait pas le choix elle devait se soumettre, bien que convaincu que de toute manière aucun traitement sorcier ne pourrait lui enlever ses faiblesses à cette période du mois.  
Prendre son mal en patience, elle en avait l'habitude, cela ne l'empêchait pas de bouillonner intérieurement. Mais à aucun moment sa colère ne rejaillit lors de son séjour à l'infirmerie.

Cependant, le premier ennui que Malefoy lui fit lui coûta cher, car elle avait trouvé à ce moment la comment expulser sa colère intérieure, contre son corps, ses faiblesses et elle-même.


	4. Acte I, Scène 3

**Acte 1, scène 3  
« Voldemort et les mange-mort… » **

Les semaines passèrent, le quiditch reprit ses droits et le premier match se profila… Mélina qui ne connaissait pas du tout ce sport était à l'affût de la moindre information qu'elle pouvait glaner à droite ou a gauche. Elle détestait ne pas savoir, ne pas connaître quelque chose, surtout si cette chose était importante aux yeux des autres.  
La plupart du temps elle restait avec les garçons, qui aurait pu croire que Mélina K. Therryana aimerait passer du temps avec des garçons ? Elle qui d'habitude les fuyait comme la peste !  
Il fallait dire aussi, qu'elle n'avait jusque là jamais été bien lotie ! A part peut-être quelques exceptions, mais en tout cas au collège jamais. Après chez elle, elle restait avec son frère et du coup côtoyait son meilleur ami Danny.

Seulement voilà, Mélina avait appris quelques jours auparavant, que ce n'était pas le beau fixe dans le monde des sorciers. Tout avait commencé avec l'arrivée du courrier…  
Assise entre Sirius et James, elle était en train de petit déjeuner quand les hiboux distribuèrent le journal aux élèves. Mélina se pencha sur celui de Sirius, pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.  
Plein de questions s'imposaient à son esprit mais elle ne voulait pas les poser. Instinctivement elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure…   
« Comment ça se fait que les gens bougent sur la photo ? Va falloir que je me renseigne 'Discrètement' » songea-t-elle.

Tout à coup un cri d'effroi s'abattit sur la salle commune, tout le monde se tourna en sa direction. Il s'agissait d'une élève de première année qui se mit à pleurer. Mélina vit le professeur McGonagale l'inviter à sortir de la pièce. Tant de tristesse émanait de la jeune fille qui sortait de la pièce encore.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? demanda Mélina perplexe.

Sirius et James observèrent la jeune fille avec attention. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Mélina les étonnait, souvent parce qu'elle était très douée mais parfois par sa naïveté et son manque de connaissance sur des choses élémentaires…  
Sirius s'approcha de Mélina et lui montra un titre :

- William Ferley est décédé aujourd'hui à cause d'un mange-mort…

Mélina le regarda encore perplexe, voyant qu'elle ne faisait pas le rapprochement, Sirius l'invita à sortir de table et l'emmèna près du lac. Et lui dit :

- C'est vrai que tu ne connais pas très bien notre monde…  
- …  
- Il faut que tu saches que tous les sorciers ne sont pas gentils.  
- Ça je le sais… murmura Mélina.  
- Et il en est un qui a mal tourné il y a 8-9 ans environ, et actuellement il fait régner la terreur, soit on le suit soit on est tué.

Mélina qui était assise face au lac, le regard dans le vide elle dit doucement :

- L'équilibre est rompu… ceci explique cela.  
- Mélina ?  
- Rien, rien. Et pour cette fille ? Tu sais quelque chose ?  
- Ferley William était son père.

Mélina blêmit un peu et baissa le regard pour le concentrer sur une pierre.

- C'est malheureux, dit-elle doucement. C'est quoi un mange-mort ?  
- Est appelé mange-mort, les individus qui se sont rallié à ce sorcier malveillant…  
- C'est quoi le nom de ce sorcier ?  
- En fait, la plupart des gens ont peur de prononcer leur nom déclare James qui vint d'arriver et s'assit de l'autre côté de Mélina.

Il ajouta d'un ton réprobateur à l'attention de Sirius :

- Tu n'aurais pas dut lui raconter tout ça ! elle aurait pu être préservée.  
- Je sais mais…  
- Ne vous tracassez pas pour moi… déclara tout à coup Mélina tout en se relevant. Je n'ai pas eu une enfance toute blanche comme vous pouvez le penser. Je connais la violence des hommes et des sorciers. J'ai déjà eu à faire aux uns et aux autres…  
- Mélina qu'est ce que…  
- Au fait avoir peur d'un nom est ridicule… bien sûr certains noms ne rassurent pas et certaines personnes peuvent avoir peur de la personne en question.

« J'en connais un qui fait frémir les gens dans le milieu » songea-t-elle. (NDA : non non pas frappé l'auteur mdr ' !)

- Moi j'appelle un chien un chien… cela ne rime à rien que de ne pas appeler par son nom quelqu'un. Ah oui… je suppose que quand vous faites référence à ce sorcier « dont on ne doit pas dire le nom » est en réalité – elle observa autour pour s'assurer que personne n'est autour d'elle – Voldemort.  
- Mélina ! disent les garçons.  
- Désolée… je n'aurais peut-être pas dû. Je ne connais pas trop son histoire, je me rappelle juste que Dumbledor m'en a parlé en me disant qu'il faudrait faire attention.  
- Faire attention ? Attention à quoi ?

Ne répondant pas à la question de Sirius elle déclara :

- Savez-vous qu'on dit que la lumière appelle les ténèbres et que l'inverse est également vrai ?  
- …  
- Je crois que l'une des premières victimes de Voldemort est d'une certaine manière ma vraie mère… murmura-t-elle.

James n'avait rien entendu, et Sirius n'était pas sûr. Tout à coup fuse de nulle part une formule magique. Mélina se retourna en direction du rayon et dit simplement :

- Protego totalis !

Aussitôt une barrière s'érigea entre eux et l'attaque de Malefoy. Le regard de la jeune fille se fit lointain, mais elle ne répliqua pas.

« L'équilibre a été rompu à la mort de ma mère…quelque chose s'est produit et a fait que je suis ici… » songea-t-elle. « Voilà la vérité. »

La mère de Mélina, sa vraie mère dont elle ignorait l'existence il y avait encore quelques mois.

- Au fait !  
- Oui ?  
- Comment ça se fait que vos photos bougent ? Dans le journal…  
- C'est ça le monde des sorciers… chez vous ils bougent pas ? demanda James  
- Non. Ils restent figés. Attendez je vous montre :

Elle sortit de sa poche une photo un peu jaunie, d'une jeune fille qui ressemblait étrangement à Mélina, elle arborait un sourire magnifique avec un bébé dans les bras.

- C'est qui ? demande Sirius.  
- Ma vraie mère…c'est tante Elise qui me l'a donnée avant que je prenne le train à Londres…

« Mélina, tu nous dis ça, mais j'ai l'impression que ton cœur a un secret. Tu ne ris que rarement, tu ne montres qu'à de très rares occasions tes faiblesses et encore devant peu de personnes. Tout à l'heure, est-ce que tu as dis que ta vraie mère était probablement la première victime de Voldemort comment ça se fait ? » se demanda Sirius.

- Mélina…  
- Bon c'est pas tout ! Mais on va être en retard.

Mélina arbora à nouveau son sourire, mais Sirius savait qu'il n'était pas réel, que ce n'était qu'une illusion.

« Pourquoi tu ne te montres pas comme tu es normalement » se demanda-t-il soudainement.

James les devança pour aller séduire la belle Lily Evans. Comme pour répondre à la question de Sirius :

- Je sais que je ne suis que paraître ! Mais il faudra vous en contenter.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Car ma vraie nature n'est pas sans taches…

Un voile de tristesse s'abattit sur les prunelles vertes de la jeune fille… des regrets peut-être.

- Et bien c'est déjà un début.

Elle le fixa étonnée.

- Oui parce que là tu viens de me montrer ta tristesse l'espace d'un instant – il lui sourit avant d'ajouter – tu peux être naturelle avec nous, avec moi ça c'est sûr !  
- Tu crois ? Et bien on verra. Pour le moment j'en suis incapable. Je ne montre jamais ou rarement ce que je pense…

Elle avança le regard un peu perdu et prit une décision, elle lui dit :

- Bien je vais faire comme tu dis, et je te dirais ce que je pense à toi et toi seul.  
- Pourquoi que moi ?  
- Parce que s'ouvrir c'est se mettre en danger…ce sorcier – elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure – non… Dumbledor a peur que ce sorcier s'en prenne à moi.  
- A toi ? Pourquoi ?

Elle le dépassa et étrangement, Sirius eut une idée qui vint de lui arriver dans l'esprit :

« Car celui qui a peur, anticipe et amorce sa propre destruction… » pensa-t-il .

Sirius écarquilla les yeux. « cette pensée c'est pas la mienne ». Il regarda Mélina avancer et qui tout à coup se retourna et le fixa. Elle lui adressa un sourire des plus sincère. Et lui fait un clin d'œil. Elle mit un doigt devant sa bouche l'incitant à ne rien dire.

« Quelle drôle de fille » songea-t-il. « Comment a-t-elle fait ? »

Le cours de potion se passa pas trop mal, et eut une conclusions euphorisante. Mélina méticuleuse réussit très bien sa potion. A un moment donné elle constata que Malefoy lançait quelque chose en direction de son chaudron. Négligemment elle passa une main devant son chaudron et la boulette disparut, pour réapparaître juste au-dessus de celui de Lucius qui ne put que murmurer un « non ».

Et la boulette tomba. Mélina eut un petit sourire narquois quand tout à coup une explosion se fit entendre dans le chaudron de Lucius. Sirius se baissa au niveau de l'oreille et lui glissa :

- Comment tu as fait ça ?  
- Hein ?  
- La boulette a disparu d'au-dessus de ton chaudron pour retourner à l'envoyeur…  
- Plus tard, répond-elle dans un clin d'œil.  
- Mais que se passe-t-il ! s'exclama le professeur outré.  
- Qui a fait ça ?

Lucius geint alors que des tas de pustules de partout, ainsi que ses amis Goyle et Crabe.

- Therryana.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers Mélina qui elle fint l'ignorance. Le professeur la regarda et se tourna :

- Et je peux savoir comment elle s'est débrouillée ?  
- Lévitation, lâcha Malefoy.

Le professeur peu enclin à croire Malefoy et ses amis. Il avait beau être le chef des Serpentard, contrairement à ses prédécesseurs il était différent, il recherchait la reconnaissance auprès des gens brillant, et Mélina était très brillante pour son age. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille aux yeux verts. Il s'était toujours demandé comment elle réussit à être à un très bon niveau dans chaque matière.

- Mademoiselle, voulez-vous bien me montrer votre baguette.  
- Bien sûr.

Elle sortit sa baguette, ce dernier prononça la formule pour connaître la dernière incantation utilisée. Il s'agit d'un patronus d'une lumière plutôt puissante mais l'on devine que la jeune fille ne maîtrisait pas encore très bien ce sortilège.

- Pourquoi un Patronus, demanda le professeur ?  
- Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à la demande du professeur Dumbledor m'a appris à le faire…  
- Je vérifierais. Bon ce n'est pas un sort de lévitation qui a été utilisé en dernier. Qui est le responsable ?

« Et si c'était Malefoy qui a voulu piéger la petite Therryana »

Tout à coup l'homme eut une idée. Il reste un instant perplexe, cette pensée était-elle la sienne ?

- Malefoy, votre baguette… après vous irez à l'infirmerie.

De mauvaise grâce Lucius lui donna sa baguette. Et le dernier sort était un sort de lévitation.

- Moins 20 points à Serpentar. Finissez vos potions les autres… Malefoy, vous serez en retenue, Crabe, Goyle vous l'accompagnez à l'infirmerie.

James et Sirius regardérent Mélina, mais cette dernière ne fit aucune remarque.

« Comment j'aurais cru pourtant que c'était elle qui avait fait retourner la boule là-bas » pensa James.

« Mélina, comment as-tu fait ? » se demanda Sirius. Décidément elle ne cessera pas de l'étonner.

Car pour eux, utiliser la magie sans passer par une baguette est très difficile. Les adultes y arrivaient avec plus ou moins de facilité mais les enfants ou adolescents n'était pas sensés être capable de faire disparaître et apparaître quelque chose de la façon dont l'avait fait Mélina.


	5. Acte I, Scène 4

**Acte I scéne 4 **

**"Autres magies ? "**

- Comment tu as fait ? demanda Sirius

Voilà au moins trente minutes que le jeune homme posait la même question à Mélina qui le fuyait comme la peste, du moins c'était ce que pensait l'intéressé. En fait, elle voulait l'attirer dans un coin tranquille.

- Alors Mélina !  
- Attends j'ai dit que je te dirais ! Impatient va !  
- Je te fais remarquer que c'est la deuxième fois que tu me fais un tour de passe-passe… tu as utilisé un truc plus puissant contre Malefoy quand il a lancé un sort contre nous et là comme par miracle la boule qui aurait du atterrir dans ton chaudron s'est retrouvée au-dessus du sien.  
- Chuuttt !

Elle le prit tout à coup sa main et l'entraîna vers le parc, arrivé à un endroit qu'elle espèra stratégique, elle tira de sa poche droite cinq cristaux.

- Mets toi là.

Il s'exécuta un peu surpris.

- Je te préviens Sirius Black ! ne répète ce que tu vas voir à personne de même que ce je vais te dire.

Il acquiesça perplexe.

« Quelle étrange enfant »

- JE NE SUIS PAS UNE ENFANT !!!!!! lui cria-t-elle dessus vexée.  
- Mais j'ai rien dit…  
- Tu le pensais ! C'est la même chose ! Allez va plus à droite.

Elle regarda ses pierres dans sa main et tout à coup elles se soulevèrent et tournèrent dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, les cristaux se placèrent d'une certaine manière. Puis Sirius réagit.  
« un pentacle » songe-t-il.

- Exact ! dit Mélina tout à coup de meilleure humeur comme si tout ceci finissait par l'amuser. – Un PENTACLE.  
- Comment… ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Comment tu fais pour savoir ce que j'ai pensé ?  
- …

Gênée, elle n'avait pas fait attention. En fait, sans le vouloir, elle lisait dans ses pensées… d'habitude elle y arrivait mais rarement aussi facilement !  
Elle joignit les mains et après une incantation étrange le pentacle brilla et une bulle qui se dessina autour d'eux.  
La sensation qu'éprouva Sirius fut alors étrange.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
- Une protection, j'ai utilisé une autre sorte de magie que celle que tu connais.

Il la regarda interrogatif.

- Tu ne savais pas qu'il y avait plusieurs styles de magie ? demanda Mélina un peu étonnée.  
- …  
- Comment t'expliquer, il y a plusieurs styles de magie, bon évidemment tu connais la magie blanche celle que Poudlard nous enseigne et la magie noire son antagonisme. C'est la magie à proprement parler occidental. Et bien de la même façon, il existe une magie orientale celle qui est utilisée en Asie et Indes surtout. L'une d'entre elles est la magie du Yin et du Yang. Tu en as déjà entendu parler non ?  
- Euh oui, c'est le bien et le mal… mais je ne savais pas qu'une magie leur était attachée.  
- Si et il existe à ma connaissance que deux maîtres du Yin et du Yang au Japon mais j'ai eu la chance de passer une année avec l'un d'eux, celui qui évolue dans le Yin… l'autre étant son antagoniste : le Yang. Ce dernier j'ai malheureusement également eu l'occasion de le rencontrer… mais passons. J'ai utilisé la magie du Yin et du Yang pour établir ce « périmètre » renforcé par la force des cristaux, que tu as vu. Ils appartiennent à ma famille. Certains d'entre eux permettent d'octroyer une protection aux gens, tel des talismans…  
- Déjà entendu parlé aussi mais jamais…

Elle l'empêcha de terminer en lui mettant un doigt devant la bouche. Elle sourit alors :

- C'est la première fois que je parle de ces magies là à quelqu'un d'autre que mon frère… mais je suis contente. Il faut que tu saches que je maîtrise presque toutes les sortes de magies et ce quelle que soit leur juridiction. Tu connais la famille Kay ?

Elle enleva son doigt de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

- Oui qui ne connaît pas la famille de ces sorcières, mais la rumeur dit qu'elle s'est éteinte…  
- Faux.  
- Pourquoi affirmes-tu ça ?  
- Et bien tout simplement parce que mon nom est Mélina Kay Therryana, je t'épargne mes autres prénoms dit-elle amusée devant la tête de Sirius.  
- Mais enfin…

Plus sérieusement et soudain le visage d'enfant de Mélina se fit plus dur, plus sombre, ses yeux se voilèrent de colère et de tristesse. Cependant aucune colère et aucun sentiment ne transparaissaient dans son aura.  
Un contrôle presque parfait des émotions, pour ne pas se déconcentrer.

- Pour en revenir à la magie que j'ai utilisée pour l'histoire de la boule explosive, un peu du pouvoir de ma famille, juste un petit peu, histoire qu'il y ait un retour à l'envoyeur. Je ne pensais pas que le prof irait jusqu'à regarder les dernières formules utilisées…

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, Mélina appréhendait la réaction du jeune homme.  
« Va-t-il m'accepter comme je suis ? Et encore il ne sait pas tout… enfin je veux juste un ami à qui me confier ! »  
Elle se sentait si seule depuis qu'elle était séparée de son frère adoré.

La voyant lointaine Sirius s'approcha d'elle et lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule.

- Tu pourras me dire la suite plus tard si tu veux… décidément tu es pas une fille ordinaire…  
- Bien sure que non dit Mélina revigorée je suis UNIQUE !  
- Ça c'est sûr ! dit-il avec les yeux rieurs.  
- C'est rare de te voir sourire… dit-elle songeuse.  
- C'est rare de te voir sourire spontanément sans que ce soit une façade, répliqua t'il espiègle.

Elle ouvrit des grands yeux.

- Tu savais que ce n'était qu'une façade.  
- Oui… ça se voit.  
- Mais et les autres…  
- Les autres voient ce que tu veux bien leur laisser voir. Moi il semble que je sois immunisé.  
- Immunisé, répète-t-elle songeuse. « est-ce que… »  
- C'est pas tout ça mais j'ai faim moi !  
- Moi aussi, dit doucement Mélina. S'il te plait ne dit rien aux autres à propos de mon nom de famille.  
- Tu ne fais pas confiance à James et Lupin…  
- Si, si mais j'ai pas envie d'en parler pour l'instant.  
- Pas de problème.  
- Et puis Poudlard a beau être l'endroit le plus sûr, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il le reste ad vitam eternam.  
- Hum tu as peur de Voldemort… ?  
- Non. Tiens, tu l'appelles par son nom ?  
- Oui, James aussi d'ailleurs. Mais le prononcer devant les gens ça leur fait peur…  
- Je vois. Il terrifie à ce point…

« Comment peut-elle affirmer à ce point que Voldemort ne lui fait pas peur ? Moi je n'ai qu'une envie, le voir disparaître… Le pouvoir de Kay est-il aussi puissant que le laisse présager les rumeurs ? C'est visiblement un sujet gênant, je ne veux pas l'embêter. »

- J'ai plein d'autres questions mais j'attendrais que tu m'en parles.

Elle le regarde étonnée et lui sourit, un sourire franc et sincère.

- Mais avant je dois m'excuser, je n'ai pas fait exprès de lire dans les pensées.  
- Pas fait exprès ?  
- Oui… Par moment mes pouvoirs se déclenchent tout seul, et il semblerait que j'arrive très facilement à lire dans tes pensées, ajouta-t-elle dans une grimace.

Sirius se frotta le menton et dit l'air très sérieux.

- Hum, va falloir que je fasse attention à ce à quoi je pense…  
- Hein ?  
- Bah oui, certaines pensées pourraient te traumatiser.  
- Traumatisée ? je ne pense pas, mais gênée sans aucun doute ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne le ferais plus, ce n'est pas dans mon genre de faire ça.

Une fois la protection effacée ils se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire.


	6. Acte I, Scène 5

**Acte I, scène 5  
« Peur quand tu nous tiens… » **

Les jours passèrent lentement, bientôt la première pleine lune se profila. Depuis les révélations qu'elle avait faites à Sirius, Mélina ne lui avait plus rien confié. Elle semblait soucieuse. Le cauchemar qu'elle avait fui était revenu tel un boomerang, normalement, loin de lui ils auraient dut être protéger. Devrait-t-elle couper tous les ponts avec lui ?  
Assise dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre de la tour accueillant les dortoirs des sixièmes années, Mélina appuya sa tête contre la fenêtre un peu froide.  
Elle ferma les yeux.  
Son esprit était ailleurs, il chercha à joindre quelqu'un, mais rien. Un bruit attira son attention et elle se retourna, c'est Lily.  
Cette dernière vint s'agenouiller à côté de Mélina et mit sa main sur son front.

- Qu'est ce que…  
- Je vérifie si tu as de la fièvre.

Mélina fit une moue boudeuse et dit :

- J'ai pas de fièvre.  
- Exact. Tant mieux, tu as fini ton parchemin de divination ?  
- Je ne suis plus ce cours…  
- Ah oui c'est vrai. C'est dommage je vais m'ennuyer sans toi.

Mélina était gênée à l'évocation de l'incident qui avait eu pour conséquence d'abandonner cette matière…  
Jusqu'à la semaine précédente, la salle de divination était installée au troisième étage en attendant la réfection de la pièce réservée.

Sept jours auparavant.

- C'est pas par-là d'habitude, dit Mélina aux garçons.  
- Oui mais on récupère la bonne salle maintenant…  
- Ah bon ?  
- Tu étais ou ce matin demanda James un peu taquin.

Mélina le regarda étonnée, elle ne comprenait pas ou il voulait en venir. Par moment sa perspicacité avait tendance à péricliter et visiblement cet instant là en faisait parti.

- Dumbledor l'a dit ce matin lors du petit déjeuner.  
- Ah bon. J'ai pas entendu.  
- Normal, tu es dans la lune depuis quelques jours.  
- Si tu le dis, répondit-elle un peu distraite à nouveau.

James haussa les épaules, cette jeune fille l'étonnerait toujours, des fois totalement réceptive et par moment… complètement absence perdue dans ses pensées.

Ils arrivèrent au bout d'un couloir sans issu, elle se tourna perplexe vers les garçons et leur dit :  
- Elle est ou la salle ?  
- Regarde en haut.

Elle leva la tête et vit une trappe encore fermée, tout à coup cette dernière s'ouvrit et une échelle en corde descendit. Mélina regarda la chose.

- Ne me dîtes pas…  
- Si, il faut monter.  
- Sans moi déclara la jeune fille en faisant un pas en arrière.  
- Allons Mélina pourquoi ?

Sirius la regarda à la dérobée, elle était pâle comme un linge.

- Allons c'est rien assure James.

Tous les autres étaient déjà montés. Mélina voyant qu'elle ne pouvait pas les retarder davantage, respira un bon coup et commença son ascension. Les garçons ne montèrent pas eux, ils n'avaient pas réussit leur buse, Mélina l'avait eu avec un optimal, elle se demandait encore comment elle avait bien pu faire…  
En revanche, Lily se trouvait déjà en haut.

Le cours se passa sans anicroche, mais au moment de redescendre, Mélina laissa passer tout le monde. Elle regardait avec appréhension la trappe. Monter était une chose, redescendre en était une autre.  
Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Les garçons étaient venus chercher Mélina, car ils avaient finit leur cours pour la journée tandis que Lily devait vite filer à un autre cours…

Mélina prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers la trappe, et lentement comme dans un cauchemar éveillé, chaque minutes paraissent une éternité. Jusqu'au moment ou elle eut le malheur de regarder en bas ou Malefoy venait d'arriver et s'apprêtait à lui lancer un sortilège.  
Le professeur Dumbledore intervint contre l'étudiant farceur. Mélina se retrouva comme tétanisée sur son échelle en corde. Son regard se fit vide, c'était par une volonté irréelle qu'elle arrivait à se tenir alors qu'elle avait l'impression de risquer de tomber dans un gouffre si elle faisait un mouvement de travers.

Une fois Lucius partit avec une retenue et trente points en moins, le professeur se retourna vers elle. Il comprit vite ce qui se passait et essaya par le biais de la magie de la faire descendre de là ou elle était, mais il fronça les sourcils en constatant que la protection était déjà présente autour d'elle. Même un sorcier aussi puissant que Dumbledor, ne pouvait rien contre la magie de Kay, surtout quand elle était innée comme à présente face à cet instant de détresse.

- Sirius.  
- Oui professeur.  
- Pourriez vous aller la chercher ?  
- Pourquoi vous n'utilisez pas la m…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, il crut comprendre le fond du réel problème. Sans hésiter, il demanda à James et Lupin qui eux ne comprenaient pas pourquoi de s'écarter, en effet le professeur n'utilisait pas sa baguette. Ils obtempèrent quand même.  
Quand Sirius arrive à la hauteur de Mélina, il eut comme une vision.

Il vit une enfant hurlant être tenue juste par le poignet par un homme au visage sombre mais ou la moindre parcelle de son être était emplie de sadisme. Un autre détail lui vint aux yeux, la ceinture n'est pas attachée, comme s'il n'en avait pas eu le temps…  
Puis, Sirius le voit balancer l'enfant comme s'il s'agissait d'un sac de pomme de terre, dans la cage d'escalier ou l'enfant tomba d'un mètre de dénivelé avant de se retrouver fracasser en bas des marches contre le mur. Et Sirius, vit l'homme éclater de rire, tout cela avait l'air d'énormément lui plaire. Il le vit ensuite redescendre vers la petite fille, qui ne bougeait plus mais qui avait encore les yeux ouverts.  
L'homme saisie l'enfant par la taille et la remonte sous son bras, la petite fille avait ses membres pantelant. Au moment ou ils passèrent à côté de lui, Sirius voulut l'empêcher mais c'était impossible, son bras passa à travers le corps. Il eut juste le temps de voir que l'enfant portait une sorte de marque sur le front, une tache plus clair.

Ce fut le moment qu'il choisit pour revenir à la réalité, quelque peu décontenancé, il ne se laisse pas déstabiliser, il saisit Mélina et lui dit doucement.

- Tu peux te lâcher Mélina je te tiens.

Absente, elle ne l'entendit pas et pourtant elle se laissa faire. Ses bras complètement serrés se libèrent de la pression et elle serait tombée si Sirius ne la tenait pas fermement et ne s'était pas débrouiller pour la faire passer sur son dos.

- Tiens-toi Mélina.

Une fois sur de sa position et que ses bras autour de son cou le tenaient, il redescendit doucement à l'aide d'une seule main pour tenir l'échelle. Heureusement eut l'idée de changer l'échelle de corde en échelle de bois, ce qui lui permet une meilleure prise.  
Et c'est comme ça qu'ils redescendirent sur la terre ferme. James voulutt aider son ami à enlever son fardeau de son dos mais au moment ou il allait pour la toucher, il sentit comme une décharge électrique.

Le professeur s'avança, il venait de mettre une bague avec une émeraude à son doigt, il aida alors Sirius à enlever Mélina de son dos et l'allongea sur le sol. Dumbledore dit plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose :

- J'aurais dut m'en douter.  
- Professeur ?  
- Je crois qu'elle ne pourra plus suivre cette matière. J'avais demandé au professeur de divination de rester dans la salle du troisième étage, mais elle a prétexté que son esprit était plus en adéquation avec les planètes là-haut.  
- Vous saviez qu'elle allait réagir ainsi demande Sirius ?  
- James, pouvez vous aller chercher l'infirmière ?  
- Bien sûr.  
- Lupin, accompagnez le.

Le message était clair pour les deux jeunes gens, le professeur voulait rester quelques minutes avec Mélina et Sirius…  
« Mélina ok ? se dit James, mais Sirius ? »

- Comment va-t-elle professeur ?  
- Je pense que ça ira.  
- Professeur ? fait une petite voix.

Mélina sembla reprendre ses esprits. Elle se redressa, elle avait encore des images qu'elle aurait voulu ne jamais se souvenir dans la tête.

- Mélina, comment te sens-tu ? demanda Sirius.  
- Ça va. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Lucius a voulu te jouer un vilain tour, ce qui a eut pour conséquence que tu n'as plus pu te concentrer sur ta descente.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et s'assit convenablement.

- Je suis tombée de l'échelle ? Demande-t-elle avec une grimace.  
- Non, non. Tu te serais fait beaucoup plus de mal si non. Sirius est monté te chercher, tu étais cramponnée dessus.

Mélina cligna des yeux comme si elle n'y croyait pas et lui demanda :

- Pas d'électrocution ?  
- Non pourquoi ?

Elle tenta de se relever mais dut s'accrocher un instant à Sirius qui s'était relevé en même temps qu'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils. Une fois stabilisée, elle alla pour s'en aller.

- Mélina, j'ai demandé à l'infirmière de t'examiner.  
- Hors de question, j'ai pas envie.  
- Mais… Mélina c'est peut-être préférable essaya de la convaincre Sirius. On sait même pas ce que tu as eu…  
- Oh moi je le sais déclare-t-elle. J'ai eu le vertige dans sa version la plus paralysante.  
- Comme tu veux, décida le professeur. Toi seul peut savoir s'il faut que l'on te donne du chocolat…

C'était comme si des antennes se dressaient sur la tête de Mélina. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur et demanda d'une petite voix.

- Pas obligée de rester à l'infirmerie ?

Le Directeur sourit, et dit :

- Non, tu as l'air en pleine forme.  
- Je veux bien alors…

Sirius était presque sûr d'avoir compris pourquoi la jeune fille avait changé d'avis.

- Tu y vas pour avoir du chocolat ou je me trompe ?

Mélina lui sourit et lui dit :

- Bien entendu.

C'est le moment que choisit l'infirmière et les deux autres garçons pour arriver.

- ça va mieux Mélina ? demande James.  
- Oui merci de t'inquiéter.  
- Alors jeune fille que vous est-il encore arrivé ?

L'infirmière se baisse au niveau de l'enfant, tâta son pouls et utilise deux trois appareils spécifique au monde des sorciers qui laissa un peu Mélina perplexe. Elle lui ouvrit l'œil tout grand comme pour voir ce qui s'y passait derrière, quand elle semblait déceler un détail.

- C'est étrange, on dirait que normalement vous auriez dut être aveugle.

Mélina était mal à l'aise. Les garçons l'observèrent comme une bête curieuse.

- J'ai été opérée des yeux au moins trois fois je crois, ça doit être à cause de ça, dit-elle peu sûre d'elle.  
- Par les moldus évidemment, déclara l'infirmière Pomfresh.  
- …

La jeune fille ne dit rien mais n'en pensa pas moins, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Allons ma chère Pom-pom, intervient le directeur. Je suis toujours émerveillé de l'imagination des moldus pour palier à…

Mélina regarda Dumbledor avec attention, attendant ce qu'il allait dire…

- A palier leur différence… ça te va comme terme Mélina ? demande-t-il dans un sourire. Sa mère est médecin. Est-elle compétente ?

Contente que l'infirmière ait finit son examen, et sa barre de chocolat en main comme promis (nda : non mais faut pas essayer de l'arnaquer). Elle dit :

- Moui, elle l'était.

Sentant qu'elle n'était pas plus encline à discuter, le directeur déclara :

- Bon, et si nous retournions vaquer à nos occupations.

Sur ce, il prit le coude de l'infirmière et l'emmena un peu guilleret dans les couloirs.

(nda : si j'avais été dans une fic de City Hunter j'aurais mis des corbeaux et libellules mdr ', passons.)

Retour au présent.

- Moi j'ai pas oublié, mais bon du coup j'ai eu un bout de chocolat.  
- Tu adores le chocolat ?  
- Oui ! Surtout celui de Suisse ! (Nda : Clin d'œil à la sorcière au marqueur noir, qui se reconnaîtra, mdr)


	7. Acte I, Scène 6

**Acte I, scène 6  
« Autorisations » **

Mélina était installée à une table de la bibliothèque à une heure ou seule une autorisation express du directeur permettait d'y aller avec une lanterne à huile…  
Le jour ou elle avait découvert qu'à Poudlard y'avait pas d'électricité elle avait cru disjoncter. Mais elle avait appris avec le temps que ce que les « moldus » faisaient de manière électrique et technique les sorciers le faisaient avec la magie.  
Aussi s'était-elle amusée à se balader avec une boite ou dissimulé dedans une petite flamme bleue qui lui servait de radiateur, car étant devenue très frileuse, les couloirs de Poudlard étaient pour elle une source de froid intarissable dont elle se passait bien.  
Cette petite flamme a pour particularité de ne pas brûler mais de procurer une douce chaleur.

Jessy une de ses amies qui ne possédait pas de pouvoirs de sorciers lui avait envoyé ses bonbons préférés pour ainsi dire presque les seuls qu'elle mangeait en temps normal : des M&M's (NDA : qui a dit que c'était l'auteur qui adore ça ! ! Nanou ! !)

Son amie avait bien pris le fait qu'elle soit une sorcière, ou plutôt elle avait apprit à le digérer. Ce n'était pas évident pour une personne « normale » ce facteur de possibilité. Mais la jeune fille avait trouvé ça amusant, et Jessy savait très bien que Mélina n'utiliserait jamais ses pouvoirs pour s'amuser ou pour faire une chose qu'elle puisse faire elle-même.

Aussi quand spontanément elle plongea sa main dans son paquet et amena directement le bonbon à sa bouche, elle ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur un bonbon au poivre. Le résultat est immédiat les larmes aux yeux, et une grimace de trente kilomètres. Elle vit derrière son livre alors James rigoler. Elle posa le livre et lui adressa un regard noir, ce dernier se retrouva alors la tête en bas.

- Mélina, s'il te plait. Promis, je recommencerais pas.  
- Mes bonbons sont sacrés ! Grogna t-elle tout en bougeant un peu son bras.

James Potter se retrouva alors allonger sur le sol. Elle croisa les bras :

- Ou sont mes bonbons ?

Il fit alors un petit sourire d'excuse. Et dit :

- Désolé.

Agacée Mélina retourna à son livre le claqua, elle le prit et se dirigea vers la réserve interdite, là elle utilisa la clé passée par le directeur et replaça le livre à sa place. Puis elle sortit, toujours les yeux en colère, tandis que les trois garçons regardèrent avec intérêt d'où elle venait.

- Comment ça se fait que tu aies accès à la réserve ?

Mélina haussa les épaules mais ne lui donna pas de réponse.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici au fait ? Je suppose que manger mes M&M n'était pas l'unique objectif.  
- Oui, le directeur veut te voir.  
- Ok.

Sans un mot de plus, elle sortit de la bibliothèque.

- Mélina tes affaires l'interpella Sirius.

Mais tout à coup ses affaires se rangèrent dans son sac et se dirigèrent vers la sortie pour rejoindre sa propriétaire.

Malgré le laps de temps infime entre sa sortie de la pièce et l'arrivée des garçons dans le couloir, plus personne. Cependant ils eurent la surprise de voir des dragées de berta crochu s'élever du paquet encore posé sur la table et aller rejoindre Mélina.

James s'approcha du paquet et dit :

- Elle en a laissé.  
- C'était pas sympa de lui prendre ses M& truc, déclara Sirius.  
- Je sais, mais bon elle y va fort, ce ne sont que des bonbons.  
- Hum, j'ai entendu dire intervient Lupin, que c'était plutôt une chose rare qu'elle en ait. D'ailleurs si j'ai bien compris, elle n'en a que quand ses amis lui en envoient.  
- Tient c'est vrai ça maintenant que tu en parles, elle n'a pas beaucoup de courrier, et visiblement ils ne viennent pas de ses parents…  
- Zut alors, je crois que j'ai une bêtise…

Sirius sembla réfléchir :

- Tu as qu'à lui offrir des chocos grenouilles, elle adore le chocolat… Au point d'aller à l'infirmerie qu'elle déteste uniquement pour en avoir…  
- Tu rigoles ?  
- Non, je suis sérieux.  
- Un peu bizarre son comportement quand même par moment… C'est comme si parfois on avait à faire à deux Mélina.

Pâtemole ramassa le paquet de bonbon et proposa à son ami d'en manger, chacun en prit un.

- Je comprends pas pourquoi elle aime pas ces bonbons là ! Ils sont plus originaux que les siens.

Les trois garçons avalèrent le leur tout à coup ils filent jusqu'aux toilettes pour les recrachés. Sirius déclare avec une grimace :

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé, elle a dut récupérer que ceux mangeables… sur quoi vous êtes tombés ? moi sur épinards,  
- Moi j'a i eu droit à la crotte de nez je crois déclara Lupin.  
- Moi j'ai eu un truc au goût de vomi.

Mélina arriva dans le bureau du directeur, elle n'avait eu aucun problème à monter car elle connaissait le mot de passe pour l'avoir entendu prononcer par le directeur au début de l'année, son « cas » ayant été étudié très attentivement.  
Fait surtout assez surprenant et délicat, il avait fallut faire en sorte que ses parents n'apprennent pas le fait qu'elle était une sorcière, cela aurait pu créer quelques « tensions » et les tensions actuelles étaient jugées déjà suffisantes…  
Pour couvrir son enseignement à Poudlard il avait fallut créer une dispute entre elle-même et sa mère ou tout du moins trouver une bonne excuse justifiant le changement de collège.

Alors que les escaliers montaient elle réfléchissait à tout ça, aujourd'hui c'était la pleine lune et cela signifiait que « normalement » elle aurait la possibilité de sortir du château pour s'aérer et récupérer les bien faits de la pleine lune sur son système immunitaire.  
Beaucoup pourraient se demander en quoi la lune pouvait influencer sur son corps, ce dernier avaient été tellement malmené lors de son enfance qu'il avait eut pour conséquence beaucoup de défaillance notamment cardiaque et autres faiblesses de santés.  
La famille de Mélina n'était pas faite pour vivre « dans le monde des sorciers » si tôt que ces derniers y étaient pour une certaine période, ils tombaient immanquablement malades…

- Bonsoir Mélina.  
- Bonsoir monsieur.  
- J'ai bien réfléchit, et j'accepte de t'autoriser à sortir le soir. Mais attention aucun des autres élèves ne doit le savoir. Je ne peux pas non plus prévenir le personnel surveillant, donc il faudra faire attention de ne pas te faire prendre. Une telle autorisation pourrait être sujet à controverse. Cependant, le professeur McGonagale est au courante.  
- Je vous remercie monsieur. Au fait, voulez vous un dragée surprise de Berta crochue chose.  
- Euh, j'ai eu une mésaventure une fois…  
- J'ai sélectionné uniquement ceux bon, j'ai laissé les autres aux garçons, comme sentence.  
- Qu'ont-ils fait ?  
- James a mangé les bonbons amenés par mes amis.  
- C'est un terrible sacrilège déclara le directeur avec amusement.  
- Je suis toujours très sérieuse quand il s'agit de mes délicieux bonbons fourrés au chocolat.  
- Je vois ça. Allez donc vous coucher mademoiselle.  
- Au fait, les garçons on vu que j'avais accès à la réserve…  
- Vous avez l'autorisation, n'ayez crainte, en revanche ne leur laissez pas lire les manuels.  
- Bien monsieur le directeur.

Elle laissa la moitié des bonbons à l'intention de Dumbledore et elle retourna à la salle commune. Elle resta une petite demi-heure avant de monter se coucher. Elle demanda ou était Lupin mais James lui dit qu'il avait dut retourner à Londres après avoir reçut une lettre.  
Il tenta de s'excuser mais la jeune fille fit la sourde d'oreille et monta se coucher.


	8. Acte I, Scène 7

**Acte I, scène 7  
« La pleine lune » (1/2) **

Une fois assurée que tout le monde était couché et dormait. Elle sortit de la chambre, elle portait un pantalon noir et un haut en col roulé de la même couleur, elle enfila son manteau et sortit de la chambre.  
Personne ne remarqua qu'elle filait à travers les couloirs, à présent elle avait mis des baskets. Très vite elle se retrouva dans le froid de la nuit, elle s'avança.

Sa dernière escapade de la sorte à la précédente pleine lune, le professeur s'en était rendu compte et l'avait convoqué à son bureau le lendemain. Il n'était pas très motivé pour lui donner l'autorisation. Mais devant l'appoint de sa protégée il n'avait pu résister à l'envie de lui faire plaisir. Il avait dut reconnaître que la jeune fille avait peu de chance de se faire prendre.

Une fois dehors, elle aperçut la pleine lune et sourit. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement la nuit car elle enfermait depuis toujours le passé que Mélina ne voulait pas ressasser et malheureusement ses rêves lui disaient toujours autre chose. A cet instant présent elle se sentait en pleine forme et apprécia d'autant plus cet état de plénitude. Trop vite, elle le savait la tension reprendrait sa place, son omniprésence étouffante…  
Tout à coup elle sentit des présences se rapprocher, alors fidèle à elle-même elle se dirigea vers la forêt interdite. Elle fut comme attirée par elle et elle s'enlisa un peu plus dans les arbres touffus. Elle connaissait l'aspect dangereux de cette dernière, mais elle ne craignait pas grand chose.

Et puis tout à coup elle se retrouva face à quelque chose d'indéfinissable, elle sentait ses bonnes pensées s'envoler comme une traînée de poudre. Elle ressentait à présent toute sa souffrance, son enfance torturée par ce cinglé avec cette sangle de ceinture, et puis se garçon qui l'avait envoyé contre le mur lui assurant plusieurs semaines à l'hôpital, la confrontation avec le serpent. La méchanceté de Tom Melburn qui avait pris plaisir à l'embêter. Sa détresse quand elle avait dut abandonner une personne cher pour sa propre sécurité. Et puis elle réagit alors que l'être sans visage, ou plutôt dont la face était celle de la mort se rapprocher. Elle comprit. C'était un détraqueur, il travaillait pour ce Voldemort ! un vendu ! un assassin. Un monstre.  
Une colère sans borne gronda alors en elle et sans l'ombre d'une hésitation elle lança une attaque :

- Spero patronum !!!!!!!!!!!

Un nuage lumineux sortit de sa baguette et revêtu la forme d'un oiseau, non, il s'agissait d'un aigle. Il se dirigea droit vers le spectre en face. Très vite ce dernier prit la fuite.  
Mélina s'éclipsa à travers la forêt, elle savait que la luminosité de son sort allait mettre la puce à l'oreille de Dumbledor. Elle retourna tranquillement à la lisière et observait la végétation gelée par le froid. Et là elle les vit. Un sourire apparut et elle se mit à découvert au centre de la prairie gelée et elle tourna sur elle-même alors que les flocons virevoltaient autour d'elle.  
Elle eut tout coup un peu froid aussi décida que sa sortie était finie pour son premier soir de sortie, deux soirs encore elle pourra se permettre une telle chose. Elle ne sentait aucune présence, elle était sure d'être seule.

Pourtant non loin de là, un rat, un cerf et un chien regardaient une élève retourner vers les grands bâtiments. Ils n'avaient pas pu voir qui c'était. Ils se retransformèrent en humain car ils étaient des animagus et ainsi dévoilèrent leur véritable apparence.

Le lendemain, Mélina fut convoqué dans le bureau de Dumbledor, qui lui interdit formellement de retourner dans la forêt interdite. La jeune fille s'excusa de son comportement mais qu'elle avait cru entendre quelqu'un et dut aller se cacher. Mais elle avoua qu'elle était allé plus profondément dedans que nécessaire.

- Mélina, vous êtes beaucoup trop importante pour que je puisse me permettre de vous perdre.  
- …  
- a quoi pensez vous ? quelles sont vos obscures pensées ?  
- vous voulez vraiment savoir ? demanda la jeune fille en relevant son visage.

Ses yeux étaient tristes, si tristes, le directeur en fut très affecté, il acquiesça.

- Je me demande si ma présence ici, n'est pas aussi pour servir les intérêts d'un tout un chacun.  
- Mais…  
- Je ne vous en veux pas professeur. Vous avez quelqu'un de puissant dans votre école. Sachez seulement que je ne m'impliquerai pas dans votre combat que si quelque chose... Et puis…  
- Oui ?  
- Et puis, vous aurez peut-être l'occasion de découvrir que m'avoir dans votre école vous attirera sans doute des problèmes.  
- Les moldus ne…  
- Je ne fais pas allusion aux gens sans pouvoirs, je fais allusion aux sorciers mêmes. Que ce soit Voldemort ou autre personne… Voldemort n'hésitera pas j'en suis sûre dès qu'il se rendra compte de mon existence et de ma présence ici pour afficher son désir de me tuer.  
- Et…  
- S'il venait à vouloir me tuer, je répliquerai et adviendra que pourra. Si non j'aimerais essayer…  
- Oui ?  
- De me transformer en animal.  
- Animagus !  
- Oui ! je pense que ce serait très amusant d'apprendre.  
- Cela n'est pas un jeu, mal exécuté…

La jeune fille l'interrompit, ce qui le surprit.

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais ne vous inquiétez donc pas de la réussite. Qui pourrait m'apprendre ?  
- Et bien, le professeur Mac Donagal devrait pouvoir vous mettre sur la voie.  
- Pourriez-vous ?  
- Bien entendu !

Sur ce le professeur libéra sa jeune élève. Plus il la voyait évoluer, plus il se disait que décidément elle était étonnante. Il avait deviné qu'elle était membre de la famille Kay, cette famille si atypique et si puissante. Ayant comme devise de tendre les joues aux sans pouvoirs. Il nota qu'elle non plus n'aimait pas utiliser le terme un peu péjoratif de « moldu ».  
Il connaissait un peu son parcours grâce à « Tante Elise » qui était une sorcière guérisseuse. Sa particularité était d'officier également pour les sans-pouvoirs.  
Cette vieille femme avait suivi l'évolution de la mère naturelle de Mélina, elle était devenue sa confidente et elle l'avait protégé de tout un chacun. Mélinda Kay était une jeune femme dynamique et éperdument romantique. Elle avait perdu ses désillusions avec les années, lorsqu'elle fut obligée d'épouser un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas.  
Malgré ce mariage d'argent, alors que les Kay n'en avait pas besoin, elle avait aimé chacun de ses enfants. Mais elle était morte, il y avait plusieurs années maintenant. Et son accident « d'avion moldu » avait soumis plus de controverse qu'autre chose. Mais après examen d'expert moldu et un sorcier, les premiers avaient conclu à un accident. Tandis que l'autre avait déduit que quelqu'un avait voulu l'éliminer. La personne responsable ne fut jamais retrouvée.

Aucun incident ne fut à déplorer le soir même, Mélina resta au milieu de la prairie à présent blanche et se mit à l'abri quand elle entendit des bruits étranges.

Le lendemain, la veillée s'annonçait bien, la jeune fille avait ignoré pendant ces deux jours James Potter, sans vraiment le vouloir. Il se trouvait juste qu'on lui demandait de l'aide chaque fois qu'il voulait lui parler.

- Elle m'ignore.  
- Elle a l'air rancunière, déclara Sirius avec amusement.  
- Moi je plains son petit ami répliqua James.  
- Tu crois qu'elle en a un ? demanda Sirius en clignant des yeux.

Il faut dire qu'il la voyait souvent flâner et éviter les gens. Elle n'était pas du genre à s'incruster mais si on lui demandait de l'aide elle le faisait volontiers.  
Mélina revint vers eux en grognant.

- Mélina ?  
- Crétins, idiot, puéril. Gamin, attardé, grrrr marmonna-t-elle.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda James.

La jeune fille et se reprit :

- Un crétin m'a fait me déplacer pour rien !  
- Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?  
- Que je sorte avec un type !  
- Et ?  
- Je l'ai envoyé bouler.  
- Tu es pas un peu comment dire, vindicative dans ta façon de faire ?  
- Pff. Bah quand un crétin A vient te chercher pour l'aider à un devoir, tu te dis ok je vais aider. Mais quand ce même crétin A te dit, qu'en fait, il voulait te proposer de sortir avec le gars Y, qui se trouve être Stewen Robinson . Tu te dis quand même qu'on te prend pour une idiote !

Stewen Robinson était un jeune garçon timide, pas très beau garçon mais surtout tout le monde savait qu'il était en fait éprit de Marc Johnson. Et sur le coup, un imbécile avait voulu se moquer de Stewen et d'elle-même.

- Et la sentence du crétin A ? demanda Sirius imaginant déjà la chose.  
- Hum, il s'est retrouvé avec la poubelle renversée sur la tête. Et je me suis excusé pour ce crétin à Stewen.  
- Pourquoi ?!  
- Le pauvre était complètement malheureux.  
- Et alors, il est…  
- Qu'il soit gay ou pas m'indiffère totalement déclara-t-elle. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais dû être désagréable avec lui, il était victime.

Cela avait été l'occasion de tenter de se moquer d'elle et de la rabaisser. Dans son ancienne école elle avait tellement de fois était à la place de la victime que ce n'était pas sa faute.  
Son regard se fit plus sombre, les garçons ne savaient quoi penser. Elle regarda sa montre et fit une grimace.

- Je vais devoir vous laisser.  
- Ou tu vas ?  
- Un rendez-vous… allez je vous dis à demain.  
- Un petit ami ?  
- N'importe quoi. J'ai rendez-vous avec Mc Gonagall fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciels.  
- Et pourquoi ?  
- Elle doit me montrer quelque chose.

Enigmatique elle les laissa là avec les multitudes de questions qui trottaient dans leur esprit.


	9. Acte I, Scène 8

**Acte I, scène 8  
« La pleine lune » (2/2) **

Alors que Mélina se dirigeait vers la salle de classe de métamorphose elle croisa Stewen qui l'interpella timidement :

- Oui ?  
- Euh, et bien je suis désolé si… Stuart a…  
- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Stewen. Il a mérité ce qu'il a eu. Tu as trouvé ça amusant ?  
- Oui !   
- Tant mieux alors.  
- Euh…

Mélina se tourna vers lui et lui dit :

- Tu devrais aller voir l'infirmière, elle t'arrangera ça.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Tu as une démangeaison ?  
- Euh oui…  
- Alors tu devrais vite y aller. Ça ne doit pas être très agréable. Tu voulais quelque chose d'autre ?  
- J'ai des problèmes avec…

Il sortit son rouleau concernant le devoir des forces du mal, il était en deuxième année donc techniquement plus âgé que Mélina. Elle regarda et dit :

- Si tu veux, je t'aiderai. Tu l'as pour quand ?   
- Euh, vendredi.  
- Hum, nous sommes mercredi… Jeudi soir ça te dit ?  
- Oh merci Mélina. Certains disent que tu fais ton intéressante…, murmura-t-il.  
- Et tu trouves toi ?  
- Euh, tu es douée c'est impressionnant. Tu es plus jeune que moi et tu te trouves en sixième année. Ça à de quoi être surprenant. Mais tu es gentille.  
- Merci beaucoup. Bon je te dis à demain soir à 20h30 à la bibliothèque.  
- D'accord.

Sur ce elle le dépassa et alla dans la salle de métamorphose.

- Mademoiselle Therryana, veuillez fermer la porte.  
- Bien.

La jeune fille s'exécuta.

- Comme ça vous voulez devenir une _animagus_.   
- Oui professeur.  
- Savez-vous la différence entre un _animagus_ et un loup-garou ?  
- Oui, un _animagus_ est un individu qui choisit de se transformer en animal alors qu'un loup-garou le fait malgré lui à chaque pleine lune.  
- Asseyez-vous.

Mélina s'assit en face du professeur, cette dernière lui demanda :

- Pourquoi vouloir vous transformer en animal ?  
- Un animal passe plus inaperçu que l'apparence d'un humain et serait plus pratique en cas de problème.  
- Le professeur accède à vos requêtes avec facilité. C'est bien la première fois que le voie si concerné par un élève. Et cela pourrait créer des suspicions.  
- Je m'en vois navrée professeur, je ne veux pas abuser de votre temps.

Mélina allait se relever quand le professeur la retint et lui dit :

- Cela sera difficile, il faut des années pour y arriver parfois.  
- …  
- Avez-vous déjà décidé de l'animal que vous voulez représenter.  
- J'avais pensé à un chat…  
- Oh chat quelle bonne idée.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Mélina, elle savait que le professeur de métamorphoses était un _animagus_ représentant un chat.

- Il faut que vous sachiez que cela demande énormément de concentration, de volonté et de patience.  
- Oui professeur.  
- Bien montrez-moi, comment vous vous y prenez.

Mélina se leva et essaya de se concentrer mais au bout de quelques minutes rien ne se passa. Une demi-heure passa encore et apparut des moustaches.  
La jeune fille clignota des yeux et toucha son visage, rien n'avait changé si ce n'était cette histoire de moustaches.

- Très bien Mélina. Vous m'impressionnez souvent il faut plus de temps pour ça.  
- Je dois avoir ça dans le sang.  
- Bon ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Je vous dis à mercredi soir prochain à la même heure.  
- Bien professeur.

Mac Gonagall allait se retirer quand Mélina l'interpella.

- Euh professeur. Comment je fais pour enlever les moustaches ? c'est très mignon mais j'aurais l'air maligne avec ça…

La vieille femme rigola devant l'aplomb de l'adolescente et lui dit :

- Concentrez-vous à nouveau et souhaitez redevenir comme avant, sans les moustaches évidemment.

Mélina se concentra et ferma les yeux. Elle essaya de se visualiser sans les moustaches. Ces dernières disparurent.

- Très bien. Maintenant vous devriez aller manger avant de vous mettre au lit.  
- Merci beaucoup professeur.

Mélina sortit du bureau du professeur, elle se sentait épuisée. Elle se dirigea vers le réfectoire elle trouva déjà installé les garçons et Lily, elle s'assit à côté d'eux.

- Ça va Mélina ? demanda Lily.  
- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Le professeur m'a demandé de faire un exercice un peu fatigant.  
- Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a demandé ? demanda James intéressé.  
- Secret.   
- …  
- Faites pas la tête, je vous le dirais mais pas aujourd'hui.  
- D'accord.

Vers minuit Mélina sortit comme les deux jours précédents, elle avançait sur les berges du lac, elle admirait le lac gelé et se demandait si ce serait possible de faire du patin à glace. Mais pour ça, il faudrait être sûre que le lac soit correctement gelé.   
Elle resta debout les dans le vague, elle se perdait dans la contemplation d'un point inaccessible. Tout à coup elle se sentit observée, elle se retourna et vit un loup en face d'elle.

- Que…

Elle fit un pas en arrière. Il s'approcha vers elle. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle savait pourtant qu'il n'y avait pas de loup par ici à part peut-être…

- Un loup-garou murmura-t-elle.

Bien qu'elle ne soit pas rassurée, elle se refusa de bouger pour ne pas l'exciter davantage. Mais ce dernier sembla renifler et se diriger vers elle.  
Le loup-garou se mit à courir dans la direction de Mélina.

James, Sirius et Peter allaient comme à chaque pleine lune retrouver leur ami Lupin qui était en réalité un loup-garou. Ce dernier était enfermé à cette période dans la maison « hanté » de Pré-au-Lard. Et comme chaque nuit chacun d'entre eux se transformait en animal, ils étaient des _animagus_. Personne ne le savait à part eux quatre. Ainsi pendant ces pleines lunes ils aidaient Lupin à sortir et ils partaient gambader dans le parc de l'école et au Pré-au-lard. James représentait un magnifique cerf, Sirius un chien d'ou lui venait d'ailleurs le surnom de « patte môle » et enfin Peter Pettigrow, qui était sous la forme d'une souris. C'était grâce à lui qu'ils pouvaient accéder au passage jusqu'à la maison hantée. Car l'entrée du passage était bloquée par un saule cogneur, qui n'hésitait pas à vous frapper quand vous étiez trop près. Il suffit que le rat, aille appuyer sur un coin de racine pour que l'arbre soit immobilisé.   
Mais depuis deux jours les garçons avaient une drôle d'impression comme si le parc n'était pas vide et pourtant ils étaient incapable jusque là de savoir ce que c'était.  
Et puis le troisième soir, ils la virent.

« mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout là songea Sirius »  
« Mélina ?? mais… » pensa James.  
« …. »

Et ils virent Lupin se diriger en courant vers elle, il était transformé en loup-garou s'il la mordait elle deviendrait un loup-garou.  
Pour la première fois ils prirent conscience des risques.

« Oh non » songèrent-ils tous les deux. Le rat restait en retrait, il attendait de voir, il observait avec attention.

Quand il sauta sur Mélina, cette dernière mit machinalement ses bras devant elle et sans qu'elle le veuille vraiment les cristaux tombèrent sur le sol et formèrent une barrière, le loup-garou fut projeté en arrière et cria comme un chien blessé. Mélina ramassa ses cristaux et regarda avec agacement cette pauvre bête. A cet instant, elle avait un regard un peu plus dur que d'habitude. Elle fourra les pierres dans ses poches et avança droite. Lançant à certain moment des regards furieux à la pauvre bête qui n'en pouvait plus de grogner. Et là, elle aperçut quelque chose d'étrange, un chien et un cerf étaient venus motiver le loup-garou à s'éloigner. Elle les regarda étonnée puis elle traversa le parc et alla plus loin. Bientôt elle disparut de leur vue. Ils se demandaient ce qu'elle faisait là.

« Non mais on peut même plus être tranquille la nuit dehors, fallait que cette bête me gâcher ma soirée »

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, Mélina rentra au dortoir. Elle se changea rapidement et discrètement, puis s'endormit rapidement.

Malgré l'heure tardive ou elle s'était couchée, elle se sentait fraîche et disponible pour aller déjeuner tôt, elle devança les garçons et Lily à la grande salle.  
James , Sirius et Peter l'observaient avec attention.

La jeune fille finit par sentir ces regards et leur demanda si tout allait bien. Sirius choisit l'occasion pour lui demander :

- Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?  
- Une excellente et vous ?  
- Très bonne.  
- Tant mieux.

Pourtant leur regard ne se séparèrent pas d'elle, ils la suivaient et Peter fit une bourde :

- Tu as l'air en forme pour quelqu'un qui rodait dans le parc à plus d'une heure de matin.

James et Sirius lui donnèrent un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Ah c'est ça ? vous m'avez vu… que voulez vous que je vous dise. Vous n'avez pas le monopole des sorties nocturnes.  
- Qu'est ce que tu faisais dehors ?  
- Je prenais l'air.  
- Et si tu t'étais faîte prendre demanda James.  
- Et bien j'aurais eu une retenue je suppose.  
- C'est dangereux la nuit…  
- De quoi tu te mêles James Potter, s'énerva-t-elle sans élever le ton. Je suis assez grande pour gérer ma vie comme je veux.

Sur ce elle les planta à table et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Elle prit un livre et étudia. Elle révisa pour l'occasion le cours sur lequel le deuxième année bloqué et ainsi pouvoir l'aider.

Mélina était loin d'avoir la science infuse contrairement à ce que la plus part des gens pensaient. Elle avait, il est vrai un don inné pour réussir les sortilèges. Mais encore fallait-il les apprendre et elle avait un certain retard en la matière, et surtout en défense du mal. Cependant elle maîtrisait tout assez rapidement, il lui restait juste à apprendre les formules et l'histoire de la magie qui bien que fascinante pour elle, avait tendance à l'endormir prodigieusement dès qu'elle se penchait dessus. Mais elle n'était pas du genre à se décourager.   
Elle n'était pas plus âgée que les garçons et Lily et pourtant, elle connaissait déjà la souffrance morale, physique, la faim, la soif. Elle avait déjà été maltraitée mais qu'à de trop rare occasion aimée. Son frère oui, il lui avait toujours dit qu'il l'aimait, mais pas ses parents. Elle avait vaguement conscience que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose plusieurs personnes seraient tristes aussi, étant plus inquiète pour ce que pense et ressente les autres plutôt qu'elle. Elle faisait tout en fonction des autres y compris vivre.

Elle soupira et se concentra sur la partie qui intéressait le deuxième année. Elle dut relire trois fois pour comprendre le sens des paroles citées. Elle écrivit quelques phrases sur un parchemin pour se rappeler des idées principales. Sans se retourner elle demanda :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux James ?

Elle avait décidé de ne plus se faire avoir par les garçons, et se concentrer sur tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Mais elle se demandait quand même comment ils avaient su qu'elle était sortie. Elle avait pourtant fait très attention.

- Je peux m'asseoir ?  
- Je t'en pris dit-elle sans relever la tête alors qu'elle saisit un deuxième livre.  
- Je voulais m'excuser…  
- De quoi.  
- D'avoir manger tes bonbons je ne pensais pas qu'ils avaient tant d'importance.

Il attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose. Mais devant son silence il posa devant elle une collection de chocogrenouille. Elle leva un regard interrogateur vers James qui lui dit :  
- C'est pour me faire pardonner. D'après Sirius, tu tuerais père et mère pour avoir du chocolat.  
- C'est pas vrai grogna-t-elle en faisant une moue boudeuse. Il se trouve que j'apprécie les bonnes choses et le chocolat fait parti de ces dernières.  
- Tu me pardonnes ? demanda-t-il.   
- Moui. Je veux bien… ils sont tous pour moi ? demanda-t-elle les yeux pétillants.  
- Oui.

Il sourit amusé. Il regarda ce qu'elle faisait et finit par lui demander ce que c'était :

- Un deuxième année m'a demandé de l'aider ce soir, alors je regarde de quoi parle son cours.  
- Tu es très sollicitée.  
- Je préfère être demandé plutôt qu'ignorée…

James se demandait à quoi elle faisait référence, mais il n'osa pas poser la question.

- Tu fais quoi pour Noël ?  
- Mère ne pourra pas me prendre, donc je pense que je serais ici.

Il la regarda interdit puis finit par dire :

- C'est une impression ou les relations avec tes parents ne se passent pas bien ?

Le regard noir qu'elle lui jeta, lui indiqua qu'il était dans le vrai mais qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler, du moins c'est ce qu'il crut, ensuite le regard de la jeune fille se fit plus lointain et triste.

- _Maman_ ne m'aime pas. Ma décision de venir faire deux années en Angleterre l'ont fortement déplu.

Elle déclara de manière détachée alors qu'elle retournait le livre à son emplacement, elle se confia de manière presque inaudible :

- Il y a des choses que je suis incapable de dire, et ma mère n'arrive pas à lire entre les lignes. Je ne la blâme pas, mon éducation fait que c'est comme ça.

Elle eut un regard un peu triste et soupira de frustration, elle ne pouvait rien y faire.  
L'entrée de Peeves dans la salle et qui leur lançait des billes sortit Mélina de ses pensées et elle adressa un regard noir au fantôme. Ce dernier l'espace d'un instant fut un peu terrorisé malgré sa nature.

- Pourquoi tu es sortie ? demanda James tout à coup.  
- J'aime bien prendre l'air la nuit.  
- Tu n'as pas peur de la nuit ?  
- Je ne suis plus une gamine James Potter, dit-elle doucement sans pour autant se vexer plus que ça.  
- Je sais ça. Mais la nuit, toutes les bêtes sortent surtout dans le monde des sorciers.  
- Tu sais la nuit, c'est pour moi un moment ou les ténèbres font surface alors je préfère être éveiller plutôt que de dormir car ils sont plus forts encore quand mes yeux sont fermés.

L'entrée d'un groupe d'élèves les forcèrent à passer à autre chose aussi, durent-ils sortir de cette salle et aller à leur cours.


End file.
